Alpha Days
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. AU Night School. Scott decides to fight the Alpha.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Alpha Days  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : SM/AA  
Timeline : Season One  
Summary : AU Night School.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to MTV

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Scott breathed heavily as he regained control  
of himself. Standing back up, he found himself  
standing close to the front door of the school,  
the janitors keys long gone.

The police weren't there yet, and he'd broken  
the key off in the lock to protect his friends.  
But the Alpha was loose somewhere in the school,  
more than capable of tearing through the door  
and gutting his human pack.

Derek was dead, so there was no help coming  
from him. Deaton was probably the Alpha. Again  
no help. The police. No help.

Scott reached into the his coat pocket. His  
fingers brushed against the syringe he'd grabbed  
before they'd left the clinic. It had been spur  
of the moment. Something for an emergency.

Licking his dry lips, he took a nervous breath.  
He had no choice. The teen had to stall the  
Alpha until the police could get to the school.

Throwing his head back, he let out the loudest  
howl he was capable of. Glass around him vibrated.  
Doors creaked in their frames. He could hear  
lockers down the halls rattle.

The Alpha appeared before him. The pitch black  
beast growling in anger. Scott shifted into his  
wolf form and crouched down.

" I won't kill them. Not now, not ever. " He  
told the Alpha. " So you might as well kill  
me. "

The Alpha pounced at him. The huge claws  
flashing at him. Razor sharp talons slashed  
into his left shoulder, across his chest,  
to his waist.

Scott screamed in agony. Fire burning in his  
skin. Paws lifting in vice like grips and  
shooting him fifty yards into a row of metal  
lockers.

He forced himself up to his feet, slipping in  
his own blood. Hands coated in metallic red  
liquid. Smearing it on his jeans and shoes.

The Alpha was on him instantly, claws ripped  
into his back. He surged forward at the faster  
werewolf. Kicking at his chest. Making the  
larger opponent stagger slightly.

' I'm going to die. ' He realized.

The teen wiped sweat from his thickened face.  
Leaving nothing but a sheen of blood behind. Panting  
heavily despite the fight having barely started,  
he began to wish for his inhaler.

The glowing red eyes glowered at him with dark  
amusement. The towering beast so far beyond his  
level of skill it was toying with him. The giant  
wolf stalking him on four paws, it's tail swaying  
lightly behind it.

Scott bent lower, going down onto his hands and  
feet. His wolf coming even closer to the surface.  
He may die but he was determined to keep his  
human pack alive doing so.

He sped forward, leaping through the air, and  
twisted around snapping jaws. The teen jabbed  
his foreclaw out. Using it to latch onto the  
right glowing red eye and with the thumb claw,  
yanked it out of the eye socket.

The werewolf landed behind the Alpha with the  
eye. Then slammed it to the floor, viciously  
crushing it while his sire howled in rage and  
pain.

" Heal this, bastard. " He spat.

Scott became air born again. Body in pure agony.  
The left side of his face smashing into the glass  
trophy case. Shattering it and sending shards  
everywhere. Including into his body.

' Note to self. Don't make the Alpha angry. '  
Scott winced as a paw grabbed his ankle and  
dragged him from the trophy case.

The Alpha wrapped a paw around his neck and  
slowly lifted him up until they were face to  
face. It tightened it's hold, squeezing til he  
couldn't breath.

The teen struggled against the werewolf. His  
right hand snaking into his coat pocket. It  
closed around the syringe and he silently began  
to pray. Removing the syringe, he used a claw  
to flip the safety cap off, and jabbed the  
needle into the Alpha's arm.

" Suck wolfsbane. " Scott choked, depressing  
the syringe.

It howled louder than ever. Letting go of Scott  
as it collapsed to the floor. The teen gasped  
for breath but stood determinly over the Alpha.

Derek had told him the cure came from killing  
the Alpha. He didn't know if it meant directly  
or indirectly, but he wasn't taking a chance.

He stumbled forward, until he was directly over  
the Alpha. It was still breathing, though barely.  
Steadying himself, he grabbed the head and broke  
the creatures neck.

Red eyes faded and the werewolf turned human.  
Scott moved away as power filled him. He glanced  
into the window of a nearby door. Red eyes of an  
Alpha stared back.

" No. "

Derek lied to him. He used him, but why?

Tears started to fall from his eyes as he  
understood there was no cure. There never was  
one. Never would be. It had been a false hope  
given to him by a fraud.

He collapsed to the floor as his injuries  
caught up to him. The syringe rolled from his  
hand. Blood pooling under him. Cold due to the  
winter night.

' Why aren't I healing? ' He wondered numbly.

The teen was crying harder at the thought of  
his life being ruined. He was an Alpha werwolf  
dating an Argent. Someone who was a member of  
a family dedicated to hunting monsters. Freaks  
like him.

He pressed his hands into his bloody face. Hating  
himself and the agony he felt. Physical and  
emotional. Damn himself. Damn Stiles for dragging  
him out the night he was bit.

Most of all. Damn Peter Hale.

The man he'd just killed.

Sirens could be heard in the distance. They were  
growing closer by the second. Finally he heard  
them right outside the doors.

Footsteps were running up the outside steps.  
Voices talking, giving instructions. Then the  
doors banged open.

" Jesus! Scott! " Sheriff Stiliensky shouted.  
" Someone call an ambulance! Get a first aid  
kit in here! "

" Yes, sir! " Two voices replied, and then more  
footsteps.

He dropped his hands from his face and stared up  
at his friends father. The man was kneeling beside  
him with an expression he hadn't seen since his  
wife had died.

" Stiles and the other's are fine. " Scott managed  
to weakly say. " They're locked in a room on the  
third floor. "

" I'm on it. " Another deputy took off.

" Don't try to talk. " The Sheriff laid a hand  
on his shoulder.

" I had to kill him. " Scott couldn't stop the  
tears.

" I know, son. "

Damn it. Why did he feel so guilty?

" I have the kit. " The deputy returned. " The  
ambulance is ten minutes out. "

" Right. " The Sheriff took the large bag.

Scott flinched as the Sheriff handed the  
flashlight to the deputy and unzipped what was  
left of his leather coat.

" It's... not bad. " The Sheriff lied badly.

" Yeah. " Scott agreed just as badly.

The deputy helped Scott sit up. The two law  
enforcement officers gently removing the coat  
and tossing it aside.

" Christ. " The deputy blanched.

" I think we need a bigger kit. " The Sheriff  
sighed.

" I think we need the ambulance. " The deputy  
removed Scott's hooded sweatshirt for a better  
look.

" I think you're both right. " Scott smiled  
through his still falling tears.

" Holy hell, man! " Stiles cursed loudly.

" Deputy! " The Sheriff stood up quickly. " Why  
didn't you take them around?! "

" You know what your son's like! " The deputy  
defended himself.

" Scott! " Allison hurried over.

" That's not Derek Hale! " Jackson pointed out.

" Is that a dead body? " Lydia asked. " Oh god,  
it's a dead body! Why is there a dead body? "

" What happened? " Stiles demanded.

" It was Peter. " Scott explained to Stiles.  
" Peter was the killer. He was the one killing  
the girls. "

" I thought you said it was Derek. " Jackson  
piped up.

" Peter's his uncle. " Stiles saved him. " They  
look similar. In this lighting we thought he  
was Derek. "

" Right. " Jackson said in disbelief.

" Think you can tell me what happened tonight? "  
The Sheriff cut in.

" I'd like to know myself. " Allison whispered.

Scott visibly flinched and dropped his gaze.

" Tonight, me and Stiles went to the clinic,  
and found Derek with my boss tied to a chair  
about to torture him. He believed Deaton was  
behind all the killings. We tried to convince  
him he was wrong, but he wouldn't listen to  
us, so we had an idea. " Scott fidgetted as the  
deputy cleaned his wounds.

" What kind of idea? " The Sheriff glared.

" The killer had been showing a certain...  
obsession with me for a while now, so we thought  
we should break into the school and use  
the intercom to send out a call. " Scott wilted  
under the increasing scowl of the Sheriff.

" Stiles! "

" What? " Stiles tried to look innocent, despite  
his own protests earlier that night. " It seemed  
like a good idea at the time. I mean, we had Derek  
with us, and have you seen the guy? Talk about a  
walking wall of muscles! And can he fight! I once  
saw him... Right. shutting up. "

" From the dead body, I'll say it worked. " The  
Sheriff rubbed his forehead.

" Yeah. He chased us into the school. Somehow he  
blocked off the doors and exits. Ripped the battery  
out of Stiles Jeep, threw it through the window.  
Killed the Janitor. " Scott listed.

" It was like a really bad B movie. " Stiles chewed  
his lip thoughtfully. " Then Allison and the  
others showed up. "

" I got a text from who I thought was Scott.  
It asked me to meet him here. " Allison spoke  
up.

" Except I didn't send it. I don't have a  
phone right now. " Scott said quietly. " Peter  
sent it. He wanted the other three here. He  
wanted to kill all of us together. "

" You're sure? " The Sheriff asked.

" He said so, before I... " Scott choked on the  
words. " Before I... "

He felt Allison slip her arm over his shoulders  
and leaned into her.

" Me and Stiles meet up with the three of them  
in the lobby. Peter was up in the ceiling so  
we ran for it. We ended up in the Cafeteria and  
blocked off the doors. From there the only place  
to go was the third floor. " Scott explained.

" We found a chemistry class room unlocked and  
used a chair to jam the knob. A door off the  
classroom would go to the roof. So we could  
use the fire escape to get to Jacksons car.  
But it was locked. I volunteered to go search  
for the Janitors body and get his keys. " Scott  
continued.

" I know how to make a Molotov cocktail. "  
Lydia interrupted. " Jackson broke into the  
cabinet to get the ingredits for me. Although,  
why doesn't the body have burn marks? Did you  
drop the beaker? "

" No, I hit him with it. Right after I got the  
keys. " Scott said. " It didn't do anything to  
him, just sprayed him with liquid. "

Three teenagers stared at Jackson. Two female  
and one male. All looking very upset.

" You said you gave me the sulferic acid. "  
Lydia snapped at the tall teen.

" Back off. " Jackson pointed at her.

" Look at him. " Lydia waved at Scott. " Do  
you see the blood? He was almost killed because  
you screwed up. "

" Listen, do you think you can fight later? "  
The Sheriff asked. " I'd like to know why I have  
the body of a dead man. "

" Fine. " Lydia huffed.

" So you have a... " The Sheriff waved at Lydia.

" Molotov cocktail. " She supplied.

" Right. "

" I traced the janitors body under the bleachers  
in the gym. Or rather hanging from the highest  
point of the bleachers. I wouldn't have noticed  
him if he hadn't started dripping blood on me. "  
Scott shivered lightly. " I had to climb up to  
him to get the keys, but the bleachers started  
to close on me. Thankfully I was able to get  
them, and get out in time. "

" And Peter was there? " The Sheriff guessed.

" Yeah. I couldn't really make him out. He looked  
like Derek in the light. " Scott said. " He moved  
so fast too. I threw the cocktail but like I said  
before it just exploded on him. Then he was on me.  
Pinning me to the floor. "

" Did he attack you? "

" No, that was the strange thing, he let me go.  
Let me keep the keys. I was suspicious. So on  
the way back to the room I kept looking around  
for him. I had the key in the room door and  
unlocked it. Then I noticed him, or rather part  
of him. " Scott softly spoke to the puddle of  
blood below him. " I panicked. I relocked the  
door and broke the key in the lock. Then I lured  
Peter to the lobby. He was furious about what I  
did. "

Allison buried her face in his hair.

" He attacked me. Beat me. He kept coming at me  
and I couldn't do anything to stop him. " Scott  
admitted. " At one point I managed to get him  
in his eye. That's when I got introduced to the  
trophy case. Then he started to choke me. I...  
I used my legs to... I broke his neck. "

More tears fell from his eyes at the phantom  
memories of taking Peter's life. The wolf in  
his mind howled it's sorrow to the moon, and  
he knew if he could he would be running in  
the woods right now.

" Sir, the ambulance is here. " A deputy  
approached.

" Right, bring them in. " The Sheriff nodded.  
" Scott, it's clear this is self-defense. I'm  
just sorry things worked out this way. I'll  
call your mom and let her know you're heading  
into the ER. "

" Thanks. " He murmured.

" I'm going with him. " Allison announced.

Scott shot Stiles a panicked look. If the Argents,  
any Argent heard, or saw his injuries they'd  
think werewolf.

" That's not necessary. " Stiles hurried. " I'll  
be with him. In fact, I'll be bunking at his  
house tonight. "

" No. " Allison bravely refused Stiles attempt.  
" I can't go home when my boyfriends like this.  
How can I possibly sleep when I don't know he's  
okay? "

" Right, of course. " Stiles shrugged helplessly  
at Scott.

Scott sighed at his friend. He had tried. But when  
Allison got something in her head there was no  
stopping her.

The world swayed around him. The people dimming  
and fading out.

" I don't feel so good. " He groaned weakly.

" Scott... " Came from the distance.

Then he passed out.

00000

He lied. Again.

He really was a horrible liar. Though he had  
told some truth. Bits and pieces.

Allison played with her bottle of water. Trapped  
in an uncomfortable chair with her friends grouped  
together on one side, and her family on her other.  
Melissa McCall was talking intently with the  
Sheriff, the three Argents also involved in the  
conversation.

Why did Scott lie?

Obviously Stiles and Scott both knew it wasn't  
Derek from the start. Scott had panicked in the  
Cafeteria when questioned by her. She realized  
that now.

She remembered the pure unadulterated horror and  
panick directed at her. The plea for her not to  
ask. To just wait and trust him for now. But she  
had panicked too. So she had pressed on.

Stiles had tried to distract them. The way he'd  
just come out about the Janitor. It had been to  
blunt. To casual for him. He'd done it to get  
them off of Scott. To give Scott time to think.

' They're both bad liars. '

The part about the gym bothered her. He told the  
truth about the Janitor. Finding the keys. The  
bleachers. About the cocktail not working. Even  
about Peter pinning him down.

She had trouble reading him on the next part.  
She got the idea Peter did something to him,  
something which hurt him, but wasn't an attack.  
She also got the idea he did let Scott go.

Then the part about Scott breaking the key  
in the lock. He lied again, but he didn't. He  
did break it off because of Peter, but he lied  
about seeing Peter. Just like he didn't lie  
about luring him to the lobby or the fight.

" Why haven't they told us anything yet? "  
She finally asked in frustration.

THUMP!

She glanced over where Stiles lay sprawled on  
the floor. He'd been stretched out over the arms  
of three chairs.

" I'm sure he's fine. " Her mother laid a hand  
on her shoulder.

" You didn't see him. " Allison ran a frustrated  
hand through her hair.

Her parents didn't see the bloody gashes covering  
his chest and back. The sheen of blood on his  
face or stains covering his jeans and shoes.

" Allison, I saw him when they brought him in. "  
Melissa entered the conversation. " It is bad,  
but he'll survive. At least until I get my hands  
on him. "

She smiled despite herself.

" The boy has far more to worry about with me  
than his health. " Melissa reassured. " After  
sixteen years, he knows better than to go along  
with one of Stiles insane stunts. "

" Hey, I resent that. " Stiles protested.

" Really?! " Melissa cocked her eyebrow at him.  
" Do you recall a certain incident in third  
grade? "

" Um..." Stiles sucked in his bottom lip. " Nope.  
Sorry. I've got nothing. "

" As I recall the circus was in town, and you  
thought you could impress Lydia by stealing a  
tiger. " Melissa reminded.

" Oh, yeah. " Stiles chuckled with a large grin.

" Wait, you tried to steal a tiger? " Jackson  
stared in disbelief.

" Not tried. " The Sherieff sighed. " Did. "

" No way. " Jackson did a double take.

" Way. " Stiles smirked. " Me and Scott both. "

" How was this supposed to impress Lydia? "  
Allison blinked.

" She said she wanted a pet tiger. " Stiles  
said simply.

Lydia cocked her head in thought. " Oh yeah,  
I guess I did. I forgot about that. "

" Moron. " Jackson rolled his eyes.

Allison glared at him.

" It also ended with Scott getting a broken  
arm, three broken ribs, and a concussion. "  
Melissa pointed out.

" What? " Allison turned her glare on Stiles.

" Don't look at me. Everything was going smoothly,  
or mostly, we had the tiger. It was just a little  
restless. " Stiles nervously said. " Scott calmed  
it down and things were fine. Then some drunken  
clown stumbled in. Next thing I know the tiger  
goes nuts, the clowns honking away, and Scott's  
pushing me behind a trampoline. "

" Like I said Stiles stunts. " Melissa dryly  
commented. " It always happens. Without fell.  
Stiles stunt lecture three hundred eighty  
four. ER visit one hundred thirty eight. "

" I'm not that bad. " Stiles protested rather  
weakly.

" Yes you are. " The Sheriff deadpanned.

" Why is Scott still friends with you? " Jackson  
questioned.

" Shut up. " Lydia hit him. " After your utter  
failure tonight, you can't talk. "

" Whatever. " Jackson accused. " You're only  
defending him cause he tried to get you a  
tiger. "

Allison tuned them out. Her parents were talking  
to the Sheriff again.

" Scott killed this Peter guy? " Her dad asked.

" Peter Hale. " The Sheriff supplied. " He was  
torn up over it. Crying real hard. "

" He's never killed anything. He works with  
animals at the clinic. " Melissa sank into a  
chair. " I don't know how he'll deal with this,  
or if he can. He went into a deep depression  
when his pet cat died. It took months for him  
to get over it. "

" I remember. " The Sheriff gently assured her.  
" We'll help anyway we can. I promise he won't  
be charged. It's a clear case of self-defense.  
The markings on Scott's body alone show Peter  
was trying to kill him. He had no choice. "

" Thank you. " Melissa nodded.

" We'll do what we can, too. " Allison's mom  
volunteered. " Afterall, he is our daughters  
boyfriend, and saved her life. "

" I appreciate the offer. " Melissa started.

" I insist. "

" Very well. " Melissa smiled. " Thank you. "

Allison stared at her mother unable to help  
but feel something was happening. Something  
potentially bad.

" Melissa? " The Doctor approached.

" Brad? How is he? " Melissa hurridly stood.

" The truth? He's seen better days. " The man  
tiredly rubbed his neck. " I had to stitch him  
back together and pump quite a bit of blood  
back in him. He has bruises around his neck  
from where the s.o.b. tried to strangle him,  
but those will fade with time. There are  
other bruises from being tossed around. Enough  
to keep him rainbow colored for a while. The  
nurses pulled a lot of glass out of him, also. "

Allison trembled in her chair. She knew Kate had  
moved to sit beside her, but right now, she didn't  
care. She just felt so weak and helpless.

" We've started him on a pain killer, and an anti-  
biotic. " He went on. " We'll keep him under  
twenty-four hour observation, then you can take  
him home. "

" But he'll be okay? " Allison asked.

" He'll be fine. " The Doctor smiled. " I've  
known Scott for years, and have seen him  
through far worse than this. "

The teen tightly nodded her head in understanding.  
She didn't like it, but she understood.

" Come on, let's get you home. " Chris Argent  
wrapped an arm around her.

" But I haven't seen him yet. " She protested.

" I'm sorry, but I'm not allowing any visitors. "  
The Doctor cut in. " Not even Melissa is getting  
in tonight. "

" See. " Chris gently said. " Now, get your things.  
You'll see your boyfriend tommorrow. "

Allison pulled away and hugged Lydia. She ignored  
Jackson and waved to Stiles. Right now, she was  
feeling raw. Like her nerves were exposed. Or super  
charged.

" Let's go kiddo. " Kate nudged her.

" Yeah. " She said.

Her mind wondering back to Scott.

Her boyfriend who had lied to her, but had also  
been badly injuried protecting her. He was hiding  
a secret from her. She didn't know what but Stiles  
did.

Well, it didn't matter, because she was going to  
find out. Somehow, someway, she was going to  
learn exactly what the secret was.

Whether Scott liked it or not.

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

" I'm fine. " Scott protested.

" No you're not. " Allison set the tray down on  
his bed, then curled up next to him.

" I'm getting my stitches out in a couple of days.  
Then I can go back to school. " Scott eyed the  
food with distaste. " Beside's I'm not hungry. "

" You haven't been hungry since you got out of  
the hospital. " Allison gently reminded him. " You  
have to eat something. "

" I will. " He stressed. " When I'm hungry. "

" And when will that be? Tommorrow? The day after?  
Next week? Next month? " Allison took his hand.  
" You can't starve yourself. "

" I'm not. "

" Scott, what happened wasn't your fault. You  
were defending yourself. " Allison whispered.

" I just can't help but wonder if there wasn't another  
way. A better way. "

" There wasn't. He was a killer. He'd killed who  
know's how many people, and he was trying to kill  
us. Scott, you saved out lives. " Allison reached  
for the tray and set it on his lap. " Now, eat. "

" Yes, ma'am. " He smiled weakly.

" Good boy. " Allison leaned into him.

" I thought I heard your mom downstairs. " He  
slowly munched on a slice of dry toast.

" Yeah. She insisted on helping your mom out. "  
Allison frowned lightly. " I think it's nice and  
all, but it's a little weird. "

" I guess. " Scott grew uneasy.

" Hey, there you are. " Stiles popped in the  
window. " You're looking better. "

" A little. " Scott could see the worry lines  
on his friends face. " Listen, Allison, could  
I talk to Stiles for a minute? "

" Sure, I understand. " Allison got up. " Boy  
talk. I'll be back in a few minutes. "

He watched her leave, then glanced to his friend.

" Derek paid me a little visit this morning. "  
Stiles shuddered in exageration. " First, he said  
every Omega in the US and some not are heading  
here to challenge you for Alpha. In fact, there  
are a number of Alpha's also in on it. Some with,  
and some without packs. "

Scott paled. " They'll tear the town apart. "

" You think! " Stiles sqauwked. " We're about  
to have a war on our hands. "

" What are we going to do? " Scott tugged at  
his hair.

" We don't have a lot of options. The strength  
of the Alpha comes from his pack. Derek will  
join with you. You'll have to bite him to make  
it offical. " Stiles said. " Also, he said  
some of the Omega's heading here are searching  
for a pack to join, so you might luck out. "

" Yeah, right. " Scott sighed tiredly. " Because  
I've been real lucky so far. "

" You have a point. " Stiles admitted. " You  
never told me what really happened last night. "

" Trust me, you don't want to know. " Scott  
groaned.

" No, trust me, I really do. " Stiles bounced  
onto the bed, stealing a piece of toast.

" We were wrong about Peter being after Allison. "  
Scott sighed up at the ceiling. " The message was  
simply to get my human pack together in the  
school. "

" He wanted to kill us. " Stiles realized.

" No, he wanted me to kill all of you. " Scott  
corrected. " When he pinned me to the gym floor,  
he used his power to command me to kill you. I  
couldn't fight the order either, I had the  
key in the lock, and the door unlocked... "

" But you locked the door. " Stiles waved his  
arms. " You broke the key off in the lock. "

" I heard Allison's voice. You know she's my  
anchor. When I heard her I regained control  
and ran off. When I stopped running I decided  
I had to lure Peter out and keep him distracted. "

" A Beta distract an Alpha? " Stiles slapped his  
forehead. " And you call my idea's crazy? "

" I had a syringe of wolfsbane. "

" Right, and how close did you have to get to  
Peter to use it? " Stiles wanted to know.

" Strangling hold. " Scott admitted.

" Oh yeah, great idea. " Stiles slurred.

" Okay, so it wasn't my most brillant idea. "

" Derek suggested turning several classmates.  
Abused, or sick people. " Stiles shrugged.

" No. I will never bite anyone. " Scott scowled.  
" This isn't some blessing. It's a curse. "

" If it's their choice. A fully informed choice,  
then why? " Stiles wondered.

" Because it can kill them. Because the Argents  
are hunters, who have no problem putting a  
wolfsbane bullet in our brain. Because when  
this damn war breaks out people are going to  
die, and I won't have their death's on my  
conscious. " Scott was resolute.

" I'm just saying. " Stiles surrendered. " We  
need all the help we can get if we're going to  
survive this war. "

" Did Derek say how the Alpha challenge works? "  
Scott asked.

" It's one on one, to the death. " Stiles  
sobered. " There can be no outside interference  
in the fight. We can watch but that's it. "

" Great, more killing. " Scott felt tears  
leaking out.

" I'm sorry, man. "

Scott wiped at his eyes. " I don't know if I  
can do this. "

" You have to. Beacon Hills is your terrority  
now. "

" God. " Scott muttered. " I want to protect  
the town. I do, but the idea of killing... "

Scott dug his nails into his palms.

" I'll do what I have to. " Scott swore. " I  
won't let the town be hurt by this thing. No  
matter what I have to do. "

The teen felt a huge weight on his chest as  
he said those words. Knowing what was coming  
and knowing what he was facing made his  
depression far worse.

He laid back on the back and curled onto his  
side. Closing his eyes.

11111

" ...matter what I have to do. " Scott's voice  
sounded deeply depressed.

Allison leaned back against the wall outside his  
room.

' Omega? Alpha? War? ' She was confused. Very  
confused.

' My family are hunters? Hunt what? ' She wanted  
to know.

She stood up and headed downstairs. She needed  
a few minutes.

" ...your husband? " Victoria inquired.

" I divorced the sorry bastard. " Melissa's voice  
floated up. " I would have done it sooner if I'd  
known the truth. "

" Truth? "

Allison sat at the top of the stairs.

" Scott... He... " Melissa sighed in frustration.  
" My husband was secretly drinking and abusing  
my son. Scott never told me. He hid all evidence  
of it. "

" How did you find out? "

" I couldn't pick up Scott and Stiles from  
school. Mark went in my place. He showed up  
roaring drunk. Stiles didn't notice a thing,  
but Scott did. He refused to let Stiles get  
in the car, and wouldn't either. Mark lost it.  
He beat Scott right there in front of half the  
school, tried to go after Stiles. Scott threw  
himself on top of Stiles, and in the process  
got hit in the face. It's how he got that  
scar. " Melissa sounded angry. " Then Mark  
got in the car and took off. He ended wrapping  
it around a tree. Bastard walked away without  
a single cut, but the car was destroyed. "

" It was the alchohl. " Victoria sounded  
equally angry.

" The worst part of it all was Scott. He  
blamed himself over the divorce and the  
money problems. I spent days talking to  
him about what Mark did. But that bastard  
spent so many years making him believe he  
was worthless, and a punching bag... "

" What happened to Mark? "

" Jail. Child support. He has no custody,  
or visitation, thankfully. "

" Scott seems to have turned out very well  
considering. "

" He has. I just wish he'd stop worrying himself  
to death over helping me. He got the job at the  
clinic and insisted on giving me his pay checks.  
He won't let me get him a car, not even a used  
one. I know for a fact, he's been thinking about  
not going to college. " Melissa let out a  
frustrated growl. " He stopped taking allowance  
from me after the divorce. I kept trying, but  
he'd sneak it back in my wallet. "

" I don't suppose I could purchase him from  
you. " Victoria joked.

" Oh, he's not all sunshine, trust me. He comes  
with Stiles for one. Who not only sneaks in  
Scott's window at all hours, but has somehow  
made a key to our front door, when I wasn't  
looking. "

Allison's forehead crinkled at what she'd  
heard about Scott's father. It explained a  
lot about Scott. About why Scott was the way  
he was at times.

For now though, she had some serious research  
to do.

22222  
Chapter Two  
22222

Scott glanced over at Derek and Stiles, then  
back at the arrogant Omega before him. He was  
ready for his first day back at school. His  
stitches were out less than a day, and Derek  
had just been added to his pack.

Now, he was being challenged.

Already.

He wasn't healed yet. He wasn't partially healed.  
He hadn't trained. He hadn't began to think of  
training. He wasn't at any point ready for this.

" My names not important. " The Omega stated  
full of cockiness. " I'm going to be the new  
Alpha, and then I'm going to hunt the sweet  
little piece of ass I saw with you. "

Scott stiffened at those words. " What? "

" Oh right, I didn't tell you why I'm an  
Omega. " The werewolf smirked darkly. " You  
see, I've been thrown out of a number of packs.  
I have a certain taste for human women. Their  
bodies and flesh. "

" You rape and kill them? " Stiles clenched his  
jaw.

" You could call it that. " The Omega chuckled.  
" To me, it's all part of the hunt. "

" Kill him. " Stiles ordered. " Now! "

Scott tossed his book bag to Stiles. Then began  
to strip off his coat and shirt. For once, he was  
willing to push his guilt to the side. He couldn't,  
he wouldn't allow a serial rapist and murderer walk  
around his terrortory unchecked.

Stepping forward, he shifted into Beta form. If he  
needed to he could switch to Alpha form later, but  
for now, he wouldn't give the bastard the  
satisfaction.

22222

' Wolves. ' Allison considered what her research  
had shown.

She followed Scott at a distance. He'd suddenly  
had to go somewhere but wouldn't say for what.  
Then Stiles had bailed too. Why was Derek Hale  
with them?

A fourth man appeared in front of them. He was  
disturbing. Not just his expressions but his  
voice.

" My names not important. " The stranger stated  
full of cockiness. " I'm going to be the new  
Alpha, and then I'm going to hunt the sweet  
little piece of ass I saw with you. "

" What? " Scott asked

" Oh right, I didn't tell you why I'm an  
Omega. " The man smirked darkly. " You  
see, I've been thrown out of a number of packs.  
I have a certain taste for human women. Their  
bodies and flesh. "

" You rape and kill them? " Stiles voice rang  
out.

" You could call it that. " The guy chuckled.  
" To me, it's all part of the hunt. "

" Kill him. " Stiles ordered. " Now! "

Allison pressed her fingers into her lips to  
keep from making noise. They were talking about  
murder. Yet, the stranger was admitting to being  
a serial killer.

' What did he mean pack? A pack of wolves? '  
Allison darted to a closer tree.

She watched Scott toss his book bag to Stiles.  
Then he took off his coat and shirt to show his  
bandaged upper body.

" Kill me? Look at you. You're a pimply faced  
brat. Still injuried from your fight with your  
Alpha. " The man sneered. " Oh, let me guess,  
no one told you why you haven't healed yet. You  
see, our healing powers don't work with injuries  
caused by Alpha's. "

She looked to Scott and was surprised when he  
bent over. Her boyfriend planted his fists  
into the ground and then he changed. His gorgous  
brown eyes became glowing red. Hair grew along  
the sides of his face and jaw. The forehead  
thickened. Fangs grew in his mouth. She could  
see claws on his hands.

Turning to the stranger, she saw a similar change  
except his eyes were amber colored.

" It won't matter. " Stiles spoke up soberly.  
" Scott, will protect this town, and everyone in  
it to his dying breath. "

" Then he's a fool. " The man growled like a  
wolf.

" A fool with honor. " Derek responded.

" Stop calling me a fool. " Scott whined.

" Well you are one. " Derek shrugged.

Allison trembled in horror.

' Werewolves. '

She stared unseeing as the two werewolves hit  
each other in combat.

' My boyfriends a werewolf. ' She tried to  
compute. ' My family hunts werewolves. '

They clawed at each other. Violently slamming  
the other into trees. Bodily head butting,  
flipping, and kicking each other with loud  
cracking sounds.

' Every Omega in the US is headed here. ' She  
remembered Stiles saying. ' So is a number of  
Alpha's. Some have packs, some don't. '

Her stomach sank as her mind began to put the  
pieces together. Somehow information about  
Scott being the new Alpha had gotten out. A  
sixteen year old boy, who was badly injuried  
by an Alpha.

' Stiles and Scott are right. ' She felt sick.  
' It'll be an all out war. '

Not just with Scott, but between werewolves  
hitting town. People would get hit in the  
crossfire. Then the hunters would start to  
get even more involved, and...

' Oh god... ' She paled.

She refocused on the fight. She grimaced as  
Scott snapped the man's neck. Tears starting  
to come from the corners of his eyes.

' He's being tore apart by this. '

" You might as well come out. " Derek called  
out.

Allison wasn't surprised to be discovered. Not  
after figuring out they were werewolves. She  
just wished she could speak to Scott alone first.

Stepping out, she saw Scott's face drop in horror,  
and self-disgust. Shame filled his eyes. He hated  
himself with such passion, she was afraid he would  
bolt.

She acted fast. Grabbing his hand, and holding  
on tight to it.

" So how do we stop a war? " She asked  
conversationally.

" I'm a werewolf. " Scott scoffed his toe.  
" An Alpha werewolf. "

" I kinda figured it out. " Allison tugged at  
his hand.

" Aren't you upset with me? Or freaked? " He  
peered at her. " Maybe about to run off to  
your family and get them to hunt me down?  
Something? "

" I'd prefer you alive. " Allison stepped  
into his arms, feeling him become human  
again. " Besides, I'm more concerned about  
this war. "

" No offense, guys, but school. " Stiles reminded.

" We should get going. " Scott sighed.

" We need to meet later. " Derek handed over  
Scott's coat and shirt. " If werewolve's are  
hitting town already then we need to start  
preparing, and we can't wait until you're  
healed. "

" I can help. " Allison took Scott's bag.

" I don't trust the Argent's. " Derek glared.  
" Especially you. "

" We need all the help we can get. " Stiles  
stepped in front of the older man.

" Fine, but I'm watching you. " Derek warned.  
" I'll take care of the body. "

" What...? " Allison glanced between the two  
uncomfortable boys as Derek took off deeper  
into the forest.

" An Argent trapped his family in his house  
and set it on fire. " Scott explained. " The  
Hale family was made up of both humans and  
werewolves. Children, women, men. Whoever  
did it didn't leave any evidence behind so  
arson was never proven. "

Allison didn't want to believe them. She wanted  
to deny it was an Argent. To say the fact there  
was no proof meant they were innocent, but seeing  
the seriousness on their faces. Seeing Derek's  
reaction...

She would look into it herself. Later. For now,  
they had a war to worry about.

33333  
Chapter Three  
33333

' Really? ' Scott silently pleaded with Allison.

She gestured to the enourmous wall of muscle  
in front of Scott.

" So? What did you say your name was? " He  
nervously asked the Omega, craning his head  
up to stare at the six foot seven inch tall  
werewolf.

" Lance. " Was the single, rumbling reply.

' Why do I have to do this? ' He silently shot  
another look at his girlfriend.

Again, she gestured to the massive mountain of  
pure muscle wearing skin tight jeans and a simple  
red t-shirt. The man must have weighed four  
hundred pounds of soild, pulsing muscle.

" Why are you an Omega? " Scott preyed he wouldn't  
have to fight the guy.

He was white, with a dark tan. A bald head and  
grey eyes.

" Refused to hunt humans. " Lance bluntly answered.

" Really. " Scott relaxed a little. He could  
hear the truth in the werewolve's heartrate.  
" That's great. "

Lance simply peered down at him, waiting.

" I'm going to be honest. I don't believe in  
turning people. I don't like the idea. " Scott  
said. " I don't like killing at all. Not even  
other werewolves. I've done it. Twice so far.  
I'll have to again. "

" We're expecting the town to turn into a war  
zone. " Stiles spoke up. " Omega's and Alpha's  
have all heard about Scott. They think he'll be  
an easy target. "

" We want to protect the town. " Allison took up  
the explanation. " Whatever it takes. But my  
family are hunters, and they'll be a major  
problem. "

" Understood. "

" Do you still want to join us? " Scott leaned  
forward.

" Yes. "

Scott smiled at Stiles whooping. Lance would make  
a good edition. He may not say much, but he had the  
size and build of a serious enforcer.

" Welcome to the Pack. "

33333

Allison felt frustration at her family. She felt  
the pack needed their help if the town was going  
to survive the coming storm. However, she knew  
she couldn't go to them.

Most of all, she hated she couldn't trust her  
family.

" We've been talking. " Derek stood in front  
of Lance. " Lance and myself, think Allison  
either needs to be changed or be taken as your  
offical mate. "

She'd been expecting something like this. Derek  
hadn't trusted her from the start. He'd hated  
her, in fact.

" No. " Scott coldly replied.

" Listen to me. " Derek scowled at her. " Do  
you know how the fire started? How the Argents  
knew when the entire Hale family would be gathered?  
When the family would be in the basement? "

Allison held Scott back from speaking. She had  
been trying to research into the fire but had  
come up empty handed. Now, she might get, at  
least a few, answers.

" She's just like her bitch of an aunt. " Derek  
jabbed a finger at Allison. " Kate dated me.  
Made me think she loved me. Slept with me. Played  
the sweet little girlfriend until she got every  
piece of information she needed from me. "

Allison could see the raw anguish in the werewolf's  
eyes. The old love and guilt. It tore at her.

" Then she broke up with me. The next night  
the fire occured and Kate mysteriously disappeared. "  
Derek scowled at her with suspicion.

" Allison would never... " Scott protested.

" Scott, stop. " Allison gently interrupted him.  
" How is the mate bond created? "

" Because he's an Alpha, you can't use the normal  
manner, you'll have to make a shallow cut on  
each other's neck. " Derek explained. " Then lick  
the blood and swallow it. "

" That's it? " Stiles questioned in disappointed.  
" No dancing naked under the full moon? No chanting  
to satan? Fancy herbs causing hallucinations? "

" No. " Lance stared blankly at the boy.

" Bummer. " Stiles deflated. " Don't wolves mate  
for life. The whole monogamous thing? "

" Yes. " Lance rumbled.

" She'll be the packs Alpha female. " Derek  
grumbled in disgust.

" Absolutely not. " Scott protested.

Allison considered it. She felt drawn to Scott  
in a way she never thought she ever would. Yes,  
she was young. Sixteen, going on seventeen, but  
she loved him.

" What will the bond do exactly? " She inquired.

" You'll remain human. " Derek said. " But you'll  
have an empathic link, you'll be able to talk  
telepathically. There will be some increase in  
relexs and healing. You'll be able to share  
memories, and if one of you dies, so will the  
other. "

To Be Continued 


	2. Alpha Days V 2

Title : Alpha Days  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : SM/AA  
Timeline : Season One  
Summary : What if the police didn't show up  
in the episode Night School?

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to MTV

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Scott ran from his human pack as fast as he  
could, dropping the now useless keys behind him.  
He finally understood why the Alpha had trapped  
them in the school. Why he'd lured the others  
there. Why he'd seperated Scott from them.

Everything was for one purpose. To force Scott  
to kill them. To force Scott to change and  
make him slaughter them.

Glowing red eyes appeared in front of him. A  
low growl echoeing through the dark, silent  
halls. The towering figure's claws slowly tapping  
at the tiles, one by one.

" I won't do it. " Scott vowed. " I won't. No  
matter how many times you force me to change,  
or call me out. I won't kill. Not them, not  
anyone. "

He crouched down, and drew on his wolf. This  
creature was going to touch his pack. Not now,  
not ever.

" And neither will you. "

00000

Stiles swallowed nervously. He'd heard the howl  
of the Alpha. Hell, he'd felt it in his bones.  
It had been all he could do not to mess his pants  
when it had rocked the school.

Worse, Scott was out there when it had come. Scott  
who had broken the key off in the lock.

' Not good. ' Stiles swallowed again. ' Okay,  
probably good. '

For him to break it off, it meant he'd gotten  
control of himself. It also meant he'd figured  
something out. Something very bad. Something  
Stiles had figured out himself.

The Alpha wanted Scott to kill off Scott's pack.  
I.E. them. Scott had refused. Scott was now in  
the school with a very ticked off Alpha.

' Oh, god. ' Stiles paled very white. ' The  
Alpha is going to kill him. '

" What the hell is going on, Stiles? " Allison  
let go of the door as another very loud howl  
shook the school, sending Jackson to his knees.

" What? " Stiles asked nervously, chewing on his  
nails. " We told you. Derek is trying to kill us. "

" Bullshit! " Allison snapped. " You and Scott  
have been lying all night. Then Scott decides  
to run off into the school, he comes back and  
locks us in, then you start to freak out, and  
now those noises. What the hell is going on  
Stiles?! "

Another howl broke the silence, this time a  
different one. Stiles recognized it belonging  
to Scott. It was slightly lighter than the  
Alpha's, but filled with agony.

" Shit. " Stiles cursed.

" Stiles! " Lydia demanded this time.

He bit his lip. This was really bad. His crush  
on Lydia demanded he answer. So did his concern  
for Scott. But telling Allison and Jackson was  
a really bad idea.

Allison was from a family of werewolf hunters.  
Who knew what she would do. Or her family. Plus,  
well, telling the girlfriend seemed like a really  
bad idea. Talk about cautioning her about safe  
sex.

Then there was Jackson. The oaf was libel to  
get on a turn me into a werewolf kick. Forget  
about all the bad things. Like say hunters,  
wolf pms, wolfsbane, etc.

" Stiles, please?! " Allison begged.

Damn it.

" It's not Derek out there. " He sighed. " We're  
not sure who it is. "

" What do you mean, you don't know? " Jackson  
scoffed in disbelief.

" I didn't say we didn't know what, I said who. "  
Stiles corrected.

" Say that again. " Lydia blinked.

" It's a werewolf. Or to be precise, an Alpha  
werewolf. We've been trying to figure out his  
identity but so far we've failed. " Stiles  
rambled.

" You've lost your mind. " Lydia groaned.

" I knew it! " Jackson raved in triumph. " I  
knew McCall was a freak! "

" Wait, what? " Lydia turned to her boyfriend.  
" You believe him? "

" Of course. It makes perfect sense. " Jackson  
moved away from Allison, now ignoring the girl.  
" The freak Scott's a werewolf. It's why he's  
suddenly so good at lacrosse. Why him and the  
dork over here are suddenly getting caught up  
in all the strange stuff going on. "

Stiles sighed, realizing he'd been right about  
Jackson. He saw the hurt on Allison's face as  
she caught on to Jackson's game.

" But it's not possible. I mean, werewolves  
aren't real. " Allison tried to reason out.

" Right, and the weird claw like puntures in  
McCall's lacrosse glove was from what? A BBQ  
fork? Or what about the growling? " Jackson  
laughed, then turned to Stiles. " Now, he  
can turn me right? With a bite or scratch  
or something? "

" You're not serious. " Lydia stared.

" I'm deadly serious. It's time for an upgrade. "  
Jackson smirked.

" Okay, first of all, Scott is a Beta wolf, and  
only Alpha wolf's can make baby's. " Stiles said,  
wincing as Scott let out another howl. " Second,  
do you hear that? That is Scott, in a lot of pain,  
and do you know why he is in pain? Because he is  
protecting you, dumb ass. "

" If he can't turn me, then I don't care, dumb ass. "  
Jackson stalked to the back of the room, hopping  
onto a table and tuning them out.

" What do you mean he's protecting us? " Allison  
demanded. " He left us here. "

" Not exactly. " Stiles paused at another howl.  
" The Alpha is the one who turned him. He has a  
lot of control over him. He can force Scott to  
turn, can call him out, even force him to kill.  
Scott's managed to refuse him once before, he  
protected the school bus driver from the Alpha,  
and got really hurt for it. "

" When Allison said she got the text, we  
thought the Alpha lured her here to kill her due  
to the werewolf hunter thing. "

" Wait, what? " Allison interrupted.

" You're entire family hunts werewolves. " Stiles  
explained. " Scott got info the Alpha is after  
you or someone in your family, and with the text  
we assumed tonight was about killing you. That's  
why Scott was so insistant about leaving the  
room. He wanted to get the keys, but he was  
also counting on his connection to the Alpha  
to keep him away from you. "

" Oh god. " Allison pressed her hand to her  
mouth.

" Then why would he break the key off in the  
lock? " Lydia asked.

Stiles clenched his fists at the next howl. It  
was much longer. Much louder. Higher in pitch.

" Because I was stupid. I should have realized  
when I saw Jackson and you with Allison. The  
two of you entered the building after Allison.  
If the Alpha wanted Allison it would have killed  
you two outside, and trapped Allison in with us,  
but it didn't. " Stiles admitted.

" So? " Jackson snorted.

" So, it wanted the four of us dead, but it didn't  
want to kill us. " Stiles said softly.

" I don't get it. " Lydia frowned.

" It wanted Scott to. " Allison answered, tears  
falling.

" The howl you heard when he left was the Alpha  
forcing him to shift and commanding him to kill  
us. " Stiles nodded. " Scott broke the key off  
because he managed to fight the command. "

" Yeah, right. " Jackson scoffed.

" What does that mean? " Allison wiped at her  
tears.

" The Alpha needs pack to be strong, but he  
won't keep anyone who won't obey him. This is  
the second time Scott's disobeyed him. Derek  
said an Alpha won't let a Beta live after the  
second time. " Stiles truthfully said.

" He's killing Scott? " Allison grabbed him.

" Yeah. " A howl, more like a scream, ripped  
through the school. " Slowly, from the sound  
of it. "

" We have to help him. " Allison went back  
to the door, struggling with the door knob.  
" Damn it. "

" Wait a minute, are you nuts? " Jackson  
stood up. " If you get the door open, you  
can't relock it, and I am not risking my  
neck for the freak. "

" Scott is going to die! " Stiles snapped at the  
teen. " He's out there protecting you! "

" Yeah, well I say let him! "

" I'm not letting my boyfriend die! " Allison  
yelled, surprising everyone. " Lydia, can you  
make something to get the door open? "

" Acid should eat through the lock. " Lydia  
moved to the cabinet.

" What about more of those cocktails? " Stiles  
asked.

" There's enough ingredients left for two more  
but that's it. " Lydia set the acid aside,  
pausing at one of the brown bottles. " This  
isn't sulferic acid. "

" What? " Allison turned from the door.

" Jackson! You didn't hand me the Sulferic  
Acid! " Lydia shot her boyfriend a horrified  
look.

Stiles rubbed his head, trying not to think of  
his friend in the school carrying an ineffective  
weapon.

" So? " Jackson barely spared the girl a glance.  
" I guess I got confused. "

" So? " Allison trembled. " Scott went out there  
depending on a weapon. A weapon you helped make. "

" Well sorry. " Jackson sarcastically apologized.  
" Look, I grabbed the wrong bottle. It happens.  
Deal with it. "

Stiles grabbed Allison before she did something  
he wouldn't regret. A weak whimpering howl echoed  
out.

" We don't have time. Scott's getting weaker. "  
Stiles reminded them. " We have to hurry. "

" He's right. " Lydia lost the air head look,  
glaring at Jackson. " Stiles, help me with this.  
Allison, work on the lock. "

" Right. " Allison agreed.

Stiles hurried over to his crush.

" Fine, get yourselves killed. " Jackson threw  
his hands up. " I don't see why you don't just  
call the Argent's. "

" Yeah, and get Scott killed in the process. "  
Stiles snorted. " He already had a nice little  
run in with Allison's dad. Not to mention when  
her Aunt came to town. "

" Wait, what? " Allison wanted to know.

" Long stories, both. " Stiles waved off. " If  
we survive this we'll tell you a lot of stories  
you won't believe, and not just about your family.  
Though, they do include your family. Especially  
about dinner night. "

" Dinner? There's a story about the family  
dinner? " Allison backed away from the door as  
the lock broke and the door swung open.

" Oh yeah. You weren't the only one stealing  
from your Aunt Kate. " Stiles smirked.

" Wait, Scott told you about that? " Allison  
glared.

" And you didn't tell Lydia? " He shot back.

" She so did. " Lydia supplied.

" Lydia! " Allison snapped.

" Well, you did. " Lydia innocently said,  
finishing the second cocktail.

Stiles grabbed a bottle, while Allison grabbed  
the other. He hurried to follow the dark haired  
teen as she jogged into the hall.

" I don't have a plan yet. " He tried to stop  
her.

" Figure it out on the way. " Allison tersely  
ordered. " Because I'm not waiting. "

Stiles was surprised Lydia feel in step with  
them, but she did, holding several bottles of  
chemicals.

" I would prefer we had a plan. " Lydia grumbled.

" Too bad Jackson didn't decide to help. " Stiles  
mumbled under the sound of another howl. " We  
could use his aim if nothing else. "

He could see the darkening expressions on both  
females faces. He knew neither of them would be  
forgiving Jackson for what happened in the class  
room. Just like he wouldn't.

" He can rot. " Allison cursed. " Besides, I  
have plenty of aim. "

" Guys... " Lydia whispered.

Stiles froze in shock. Standing with the two  
teens at the top of the short stairway down.  
Below them was the Alpha hovering over a  
transformed Scott.

" Hey! Get off my boyfriend! " Allison yelled,  
throwing her beaker at the enourmous werewolf.

The monster's head cocked toward her, casually  
tilting it's bodying so the flask went past it  
and exploded against the door to the French  
classroom behind him.

The hall lit up revealing Scott to Stiles, and  
the boy felt his stomach churn. Since his best  
friends change he'd developed instant healing,  
but right now, it wasn't working.

Blood was smeared over a wide area. Splashed  
across the walls, lockers, and ceiling. Dripping  
thickly, running in thick droplets.

He could see deep claw marks on Scott's chest.  
So deep he could see flashes of white rib bone.  
Through his stomach, his arms, and legs.

Stiles jerked as Allison snatched the flask  
from him. He could see silent tears running  
down her face. Yet there was also a deep rage  
burning there.

" I said... " Allison gritted. " Get. Off. Him. "

Stiles shivered at the deadly coldness in her  
tone of voice. He never wanted to hear it again  
as long as he lived. It made his skin crawl.

It spun around to face them fully. It's body  
tensed to attack. The flask spun through the  
air at it's chest, but it was leapt up over  
it, toward Allison.

" ...no... " Came a gargled reply from Scott.

Stiles watched wide eyed as Allison tripped  
over her own feet, scrambling backwards. Then  
Scott was suddenly there. Between Allison and  
the Alpha. His body crouched over hers, face  
to face with her.

Blood arched out over the three teens, streaming  
down onto Allison. Dark red liquid gushed from  
Scott's mouth. The Alpha's right claw flexed  
where it was had stabbed completely through  
his back and chest.

" ...Scott..." Allison shook.

" Oh god... " Stiles backed up.

"...love...you..." Scott choked. "...I...love  
...you..."

The Alpha yanked it's claw from Scott, like  
a puppet master cutting a puppets strings. The  
teen fell bonelessly into Allison's sobbing arms.

" Nononono. " She cried. " Scott, don't do this. "

" I believe it's time you leave. " A new voice  
spoke from the shadows.

" Deaton? " Stiles frowned at the man as he  
entered the fire light, and then stared at the  
Alpha. " Wait, you're not the Alpha? "

" No, but the Alpha is leaving now. " Deaton  
firmly stated.

The Alpha backed several yards from the teens,  
allowing the vet to stand beside Allison and the  
mortally injuried Scott.

" I said, leave. " Deaton repeated. His voice  
becoming like the wind. Flittering in no order,  
chaotic. Fast, slow. Here, there. High, low.  
Deep, shallow.

The werewolf let lose a piercing howl, shaking  
the school to it's very foundation, and when  
it stopped the Alpha was gone.

" Scott, please, I love you. " Allison laid  
him on the floor, soaked with his blood. " You  
can't die. "

" We have to get him to the clinic. " Deaton  
knelt down to examine the teens wounds.  
" Injuries made by an Alpha won't heal. Without  
help, he will die. "

" Can you heal him? " Stiles asked.

" Maybe. " Deaton scooped the boy up, starting  
out of the school. " It depends on a lot of  
factors. "

" Such as? " Stiles demanded.

" I need to know everything about his turning,  
and his pack. "

" Everything? " Stiles became jittery.

" Everything. " Deaton confirmed.

" Ah, hell. "

11111

' This has to be a nightmare. ' Allison rubbed  
at her freshly washed face.

Once they'd gotten to the clinic, the three teens  
had been given fresh clothes, and sent to the  
back showers. It had taken four washings to get  
all Scott's blood off her.

She could feel it on her. Staining her skin,  
in her hair. More tears ran down her cheeks,  
even after swearing there were no more to tears  
left to cry.

" Stiles, you better call Scott's mom and tell  
her to get down here. " Deaton entered the back  
room where they were waiting.

" Wait, why? " Stiles stood up. " What's going  
on? "

" He's dying. "

" No! " Allison reacted. " You said you'd help  
him. "

" If he had a pack, I could, but he doesn't. "  
Deaton stressed. " He's adopted a group of humans  
for his pack, and worse, he's taken a human for  
his mate. He's an Omega. "

" What does that mean? " Allison latched onto  
Deaton's wrist, stopping him.

" Look, a werewolf literally has a magical bond  
with his pack and mate. His werewolf pack and mate.  
If Scott had that pack and mate then I could save  
him, but he doesn't. " Deaton explained.

" But you just said we're his pack, and Allison's  
his mate? So can't we have that bond anyway? " Lydia  
asked blankly.

" We're humans, not werewolves. " Stiles sighed,  
sitting back down into his chair in defeat.

" There is one way. " Deaton hesitated. " It  
became extinct in the middle ages. Werewolves  
felt they should stick with their own kind so  
any mention, or use of the practice was forbidden.  
Bringing this method back will make your group  
outcast with other werewolves. "

" I don't care, if it will save Scott, then I'm  
in. " Stiles swore.

" I'm already in danger. " Lydia frowned. " I  
don't see how anymore will hurt me. "

" Before you say anything, Miss. Argent, please  
be aware that you've been chosen as the mate of  
a werewolf. Like other wolve's, werewolves mate  
for life. This won't be something you can just  
walk away from. Once you do this, you will be  
his mate for life. " Deaton explained.

" I understand. " Allison agreed.

" How does this work? " Lydia inquired. " I  
mean, do we get special powers or anything? "

" With every person you add to the pack, you  
get upgrades. Strength, speed, senses, better  
healing. Just like a werewolf. However, there's  
one difference. " Deaton said. " Your forms will  
be actual wolves. No control issues, no full  
moons, no anger problems. "

" Awesome. " Stiles lit up. " Let's do this. "

" Allison? " Lydia glanced over curiously.

She was sixteen, going on seventeen. A High  
schooler. She hadn't been on many dates. Hardly  
meet any boys she was interested in. Scott was  
really the first one she had been drawn to.

Something about him just captured her heart  
and soul. The first day when he'd given her  
his pen, she'd immediately noticed him, his  
eyes. Even when he'd missed the first ball  
during Lacrosse practice she'd seen him.

Now, she was faced with this choice. A life  
changing, all encompassing choice. Oh, Deaton  
could dress it up with the word mate, but it  
was really marriage. A permante, no divorce,  
marriage.

Except Scott was dying. Because he had been  
protecting her. Her, and Lydia, and Stiles,  
and that stupid jock.

" Let's do it. " She whispered fiercely.

" Very well. Come with me. " Deaton guided them  
into the exam room where Scott was. " The process  
is simple. Scott lightly scratches a very specific  
symbol over your hearts, and smears his blood  
on the scratch. It will heal instantly and scar  
gold color. "

" Is Scott able to do this? " Allison moved to  
her heavily bandaged boyfriend.

Deaton took a small flower from the instrument  
tray and waved it under Scott's nose. The boy  
jerked awake. Though he was very groggy.

" Wh-? "

" Scott, this is very important so I need you  
to listen to me. " Deaton gently hefted Scott  
into a sitting position. " You have to make a  
scratch on your three friends and smear blood  
on it. But the scratch has to look exactly as  
I show you. Do you understand? "

" Yeah. " Scott nodded.

" Good. " Deaton let Allison take Scott, and  
removed a small pad from his pocket. He took  
a pen from his shirt pocket and quickly drew  
on the pad. " This is what is should look like. "

" 'kay. " Scott weakly said.

" Isn't that an Antimony? " Lydia peered at the  
padd.

" You know your alchemy symbols. " Deaton smiled  
in amusement. " Yes. It is the Antimony. It is  
the magical symbol for the wolf. "

" Okay, well, let's do this. " Stiles stripped  
off his shirt.

Allison guided Scott's hand up to Stiles chest.  
Thankfully, Scott had enough control to make the  
mark, but Allison ended up having to swipe Scott's  
blood coated thumb over the mark.

The mark healed over before their eyes. The  
scar the same gold color of a wolves eyes. Stiles  
gasped loudly, shrinking into a dark, brown furred  
wolf, then back to human.

" Whoa! " Stiles stumbled back. " Head rush! "

" My turn! " Lydia stalked forward, yanking her  
neckline down.

This time, Allison had to use Scott's claw to  
make the mark herself. Then swiped the bloody  
thumb over the mark.

Again the mark healed with no problem. Lydia  
shifted into a strawberry blonde wolf. A very smug,  
looking wolf, which shifted back into an equally  
smug looking human.

" Let's see how Jackson likes the new upgrade. "  
Lydia's eyes gleamed. " From the distance. "

' Of course. ' Allison rolled her eyes.

She let Deaton take Scott from her, and pulled  
her own shirt down. The vet used Scott's claw  
to slice the symbol into her skin, then smeared  
the blood over it.

She watched it heal, except instead of gold, it  
turned red. Frowning she glanced up and saw Scott's  
eyes flash red.

Then she shifted. The world opened up to her, and  
she felt a spirit in her mind. A female wolf. Her  
senses were on a whole other level. She felt herself  
shift back.

" Now, I can save him. " Deaton herded them out  
of the room. " Why don't you go home? I'll call  
in the morning. "

" But... " Stiles protested.

" Unfornately, I will have to call his mother.  
He won't be going anywhere tonight. " Deaton  
frowned.

" Oh god, my dad's going to kill me. " Allison  
grimaced.

She was out way past her curfew. Her clothes  
were in a plastic bag, soaked with Scott's  
blood. She had been ignoring her cell phone  
since everything had started.

" What am I going to tell him? " She wondered  
outloud.

" That is up to you. " Deaton somberly said.  
" However, I would be very careful of your  
aunt. There are rumors she may be involved in  
the deaths of certain human werewolf family  
members and werewolf sympathizers. Including  
the Hale family fire. "

Allison swallowed the bile trying to rise up  
in her throat. She wanted to deny the fact her  
aunt could ever be involved in anything like  
what he was describing, but she couldn't  
bring herself to.

" Scott will be okay? " She questioned again.

" I promise. " Deaton assured.

She nodded and grabbed her bag. How was she  
going to deal with her parents? Because she  
was going to have to tell them something. And  
she knew them well enough to know they wouldn't  
stop until they got answers.

00000

Chris Argent was beyond worried when his daughter  
came into the living room and tossed a clear,  
plastic bag containing her bloody clothes onto  
the coffee table.

It was almost four in the morning. She hadn't  
answered a single call. Her hair was wet, and  
skin damp from a shower. He could smell medical  
soap and shampoo on her.

Victoria quickly moved to check their daughter  
for injuries. The normally emotionaless woman  
letting her concern show on her face.

Kate, for once, wasn't wearing a smile. Not  
even some form of dark smirk. She was somber  
and staring at the bag of clothes with hooded  
eyes.

" What happened? " Chris finally found his voice.

His daughter sagged into the couch with tears  
in her eyes. She was so lost. He felt rage  
build up in his chest. He'd kill whoever did  
this to her.

" You have to promise me. " She whispered.  
" You have to promise to keep Aunt Kate from  
killing any more humans, and she can't kill  
him. None of you can. He saved my life. It's  
his blood on my clothes. "

Chris felt his blood freeze as he processed  
what his daughter said. He shifted his eyes  
to his sister and back to his daughter.

" Repeat what you said about your Aunt. " He  
demanded softly.

" Chris... " Kate tried, but he held up a hand  
stopping her.

" She's been killing human werewolf sympathizers  
and human werewolf family members. " Allison  
meet his eyes. " She set the Hale house fire. "

His jaw clenched. Allison knew about werewolves,  
she knew they hunted werewolves, and Kate had  
become a rogue hunter.

" I did my job. " Kate exploded in protest.

" We live by the code. " Victoria snapped. " We  
hunt those who hunt us. We never take a human life.  
We also never take a werewolf who doesn't kill a  
human. "

" Yeah, well, the code is outdated. " Kate argued.

" Enough. Both of you. " Chris glared. " Right now  
I want to know how my daughter knows this stuff,  
and what happened to her tonight. "

" The promise? " Allison raised her jaw.

" Kate will not be killing anymore humans. "  
Chris assured. " Or I will personally be taking  
care of her. "

" Fine, no humans. " Kate surrendered.

" And no killing my friend? " Allison narrowed  
her eyes.

" I promise. " Chris nodded.

He hoped he wasn't making a mistake. However,  
something serious had happened. Something which  
had shaken his daughter up, and very nearly  
killed her.

" I was supposed to meet Scott tonight for a  
study session. Except he never arrived. Then  
Jackson and Lydia drove up, they wanted to  
search for him. " Allison's face darkened with  
a rare rage he'd never seen before. " That's  
when I got a text asking me to meet Scott at  
the high school. Jackson and Lydia drove me  
there. "

Chris sat beside her and laid his arm over her  
shoulders.

" I should have known something was wrong from  
the start. " Allison wiped at her face. " Scott  
lost his cell phone yesterday, and he hadn't  
replaced it yet. When we got there, Stiles Jeep  
hood had been ripped up on one side, and there  
were these huge claw marks. The front door was  
wide open but Scott and Stiles weren't there. "

" It's not your fault. " Kate sat on the coffee  
table in front of her.

" I went in and left the others outside while I  
searched for the guys. Scott overheard my phone  
ring and called me, told me to get to the lobby.  
When we meet up, I found out Scott didn't send  
the text. Then Lydia and Jackson showed up. "  
Allison hugged herself. " Something started  
walking in the ceiling and Scott and Stiles  
told us to run. "

' Werewolf. ' Chris meet Victoria's eyes  
over Allison's head.

How did Scott and Stiles know about them though?  
Much less get involved with one in the middle of  
the night?

" We made it to the cafeteria and blocked the  
door off. I made things worse. " She admitted.  
" I was scared and panicking and didn't know  
what was going on. I kept demanding answers  
from Scott. He knew what was going on and  
didn't want to tell us, but I just kept pressing  
him. "

If the boy did know about werewolves, of course  
he didn't want to answer. He probably knew who  
the Argent's were. What werewolve's were capable  
of. How much trouble they were in.

" The janitor had been killed, and they finally  
said it was Derek Hale who did it. Scott lied.  
I know his tell. " Allison laughed tiredly.

" His what? " Victoria asked.

" Scott says when I lie I have a tell. " Allison  
explained. " Scott has one too. When he said  
it was Derek in the school he lied. "

" You're sure? " Kate frowned.

" Yeah. " Allison confirmed. " We wanted to call  
the police after that. But Scott and Stiles kept  
saying no. Lydia called anyway. The operator hung  
up on her. Said they'd been warned they'd get crank  
calls concerning the school. Jackson ordered Stiles  
to call his father after that, but Stiles didn't  
want to. He was really worried about his health.  
It ended with Stiles punching Jackson. Stiles  
finally called, but he reached his dad's  
voicemail. "

Chris decided he was going to start training his  
daughter the day after tommorrow. Intense training.

" Whatever was in the school attacked the doors.  
It nearly took them off the hinges with a single  
hit. I've never seen anything like it. " Allison  
shook. " We headed up to the third floor and  
found an open Chemistry classroom. It went right  
past us. "

Why? It's senses alone would have told it exactly  
where the kids were. The door would have been  
kindle to it.

" Scott pointed out the door off the classroom  
headed to the roof. There's a fire escape off it,  
leading to the ground. The problem was the door  
was deadbolted and the keys were with the janitor. "  
Allison curled into Chris.

He could see exactly were this was going. It was  
what he would do in that situation. What any solider  
would do.

" He... He said he'd find the janitor's body and  
get the keys. Then we could take the fire escape  
to the ground and use Jacksons car to get out of  
there. " Allison whispered. " I begged him not to  
leave us. I told him I knew he was lying to us  
all night. He wouldn't stay. Lydia even said she  
could make a Molotov cocktail from the stuff in  
the Chemistry cabinet so he'd have a weapon. "

" Impressive. " Kate whistled.

" No. It isn't. " Allison's face became enraged  
again. " A while after Scott left there was this  
very loud, rumbling howl. It shook the entire  
school. Then five, maybe eight minutes later Scott  
returned, except something was wrong. He locked  
the door and broke the key off in the lock so we  
couldn't get out. "

" Afterward, there were howls. Horrible, painful  
howls. With the help of Lydia, we finally got the  
truth out of Stiles. " Allison gripped Chris tightly.

Chris wasn't sure he wanted to hear this.

" Scott's been a Beta werewolf for a short time  
now. But he's what you'd describe as an Omega.  
He's been working with Stiles and sometimes  
another Beta to identify and hopefully kill his  
Alpha. "

He was right.

" It's a shame. " Kate tsked. " The kid had  
really great brown eyes. "

Chris shoot his sister a warning glare.

" You don't understand. The school bus driver.  
Scott was called out by the Alpha. He was on  
the bus during the incident. He tried to stop  
the Alpha. All the blood on the bus is Scott's. "  
Allison sobbed.

" Tonight, Stiles and Scott were trying to find  
out who the Alpha was. They broke into the school.  
Scott howled into the intercom to attract the  
Alpha. Only it backfired on them. They got  
trapped in there with it, and then the Alpha  
decided to gather Scott's human pack together. "  
Allison rambled. " Us. "

" Okay, what am I missing? " Kate lost the smile  
she'd been regaining.

" The Alpha wanted Scott to kill his pack. "  
Victoria supplied.

" He wouldn't do it. He locked us in. The Alpha  
found him afterward and started to kill him. "  
Allison pulled away from Chris.

" And the blood? " He knew he'd regret asking.

" We couldn't let the Alpha kill him. " Allison  
shakingly said. " I couldn't. Jackson... That  
sorry bastard! He didn't give Lydia the Sulferic  
Acid for the Molotov cocktail and then when he  
found out about Scott, he dropped all pretense of  
being my friend! He wasn't even sorry he screwed  
up! The only thing he was concerned about was  
whether Scott could make him a werewolf or not! "

Chris tried not to flinch back at the rage  
in his daughter. Suddenly he was very determined  
to keep his promise to her. If for no other  
reason than to keep her anger directed away  
from him.

' Though perhaps I'd better have a little talk  
with Jackson Whitman. ' He noted.

" You're not bit are you? " Victoria demanded.

" No. " Allison ran a hand through her hair.  
" We had enough ingredients for two cocktails,  
and despite Jackson's refusal to help, we  
survived. "

" The question is how? " Victoria prodded.  
" An Alpha gives the most experienced hunters  
trouble. "

" We almost didn't. When we got there, it ducked  
the first flask like it was nothing, and Scott...  
He was so badly hurt... I don't know how he was  
alive. " Allison dropped her gaze to the  
floor, her hands trembling violently. " It was  
the same with the second flask. The Alpha leapt  
at us, at me. He would have killed me, too. "

Chris pulled his only child into his arms, holding  
her tightly to him. He'd nearly lost her.

" It was Scott. " She cried. " He threw himself  
between us. The Alpha's claw was completely  
through his back and chest. He just collapsed  
on me, and there was so much blood. It wouldn't  
stop. "

Tears saturated his shirt as she sobbed  
uncontrolibly. He could see Victoria torn between  
her natrual disgust of werewolves and gratitude  
toward Scott for saving Allison.

" And the Alpha? " Kate casually asked.

' Damn it, Kate. '

" Deaton, showed up. He chased it away. " She  
hiccuped.

" Deaton? " Victoria rubbed Allison's back.

" The doctor who runs the clinic Scott works  
for. " Allison sat up. " He took us and Scott  
there afterward. Gave us clothes and a place to  
clean-up. "

" And how's Scott doing? " Kate smirked.

Allison suddenly pulled away, and stood up.  
She moved to the fire place.

" You know as well as I do that werewolf healing  
doesn't effect Alpha caused injuries. " Allison  
darkly glared at Kate. " You also know a werewolf  
needs a magically bonded pack and/or mate to  
heal from the kind of injuries Scott suffered  
tonight. "

" Gee, isn't that a shame. " Kate laughed merrily.

Chris felt his stomach drop. Allison's stance  
was defiant. A glint in her eyes told him she  
wasn't daddy's little girl tonight. In fact,  
she was baiting her aunt.

" Yes, it is, except when I left the clinic,  
Scott wasn't an Omega anymore. " Allison smirked  
at her Aunt. " He had gained a magically bonded  
human pack, along with a bonded mate. "

' Shit! '

His wife was up and across the room in seconds.  
The perfectly manicured hand yanking the top  
down to reveal a red Antimony scar over Allison's  
heart.

An Alpha mate mark.

' She certainly doesn't do things halfway. '

" Do you have any idea what you've done? "  
Victoria demanded sharply.

" I saved his life. " Allison retorted just as  
sharply. " I also made sure I'd never be helpless  
again. "

' There's that. ' He admitted to himself.

" Would one of you mind telling me what's going  
on? " Kate let out a whistle.

Allison shifted into a seemingly normal dark  
brown wolf. One with glowing red eyes.

Kate instantly drew a gun, pointing it at Allison.  
Chris had his out the same instant with his at  
Kate's temple.

" Do it, and I'll drop you where you stand. "  
Chris promised as Allison shifted back.

" She's a werewolf. " Kate snarled.

" She's a human with powers. " Chris responded  
darkly. " God, Kate, didn't you ever study?  
The Antimony is an old form of magical bonding.  
It allows humans to become part of a werewolf  
pack without being turned. They get all the  
advantages with no curse. If you don't believe  
me test her blood, it will show her as human. "

" Seriously? " Kate glanced at him.

" Seriously. " He replied, tilting his gun to  
the side.

" Huh. Cool. " Kate holstered her gun. " So  
she gets a wolf form, but what about healing,  
and all the other stuff? "

" Yes. " Allison answered.

" Kid, I think you're going to make the ultimate  
hunter. " Kate practically drooled.

" No. " Chris refused. " I'm training her, but  
she isn't becoming a hunter. Not yet, at least.  
Besides, we still need to discuss this pack  
business. "

" I know your upset. " Allison crossed her arms.  
" But he was going to die. "

" We'll talk tommorrow. " Victoria said. " For  
now. Sleep. "

Allison glanced around, then nodded. " I won't  
stop seeing them, and I won't let you kill them  
either. I love you, but I won't. "

" I know. " Chris simply said. Because he did.  
" Now go. "

" Good night. " She said, going upstairs.

He rubbed his face tiredly. He really didn't need  
this.

" I say kill them. " Kate said the minute Allison  
was gone.

" Yes, the answer of a psychopath. " Victoria  
snarled at Kate. " The murderer of how many  
humans? "

" Look..."

" Don't. " Chris rubbed his head. " Please. We  
have a mess here. My daughter is now the Alpha  
female of a pack. She is however human. We should  
be glad for that small miracle. "

" Yes, we should. " Victoria relaxed slightly.  
" I suppose for a werewolf Scott has proven  
somewhat useful. He did save her life. "

" We could use his help with the Alpha. " Chris  
reluctantly admitted.

They hadn't had any luck tracking it. Yet two  
teenage boys had lured it to the school. Despite  
the disaster it had caused.

" Wait, you can't be serious. " Kate touched her  
forehead. " You're not actually considering  
letting Allison continue associating with some  
mongrel, or asking for it's help? "

Chris personally hated the idea, and he knew  
his wife did too. But to get rid of the Alpha...  
To keep his daughter...

Yeah, they would.

" I think you should be more worried about  
whether we decide to send you home for trial  
or not. " Chris stated coldly. " Killing humans  
is against the code, and you can be executed  
for it. "

" Fine, whatever, I'm going to bed. " Kate  
left.

" This is... difficult. " Victoria told him.

" If we don't adapt we'll lose Allison. " Chris  
hugged her. " We also won't catch the Alpha. "

" You're right. " Victoria went cold. " But a  
mongreal. With our daughter. "

Chris hated it too. If he could. He would put  
a wolfsbane bullet in the boys head. But it  
was too late for that.

Much too late.

00000

" I'll kill him. " Melissa McCall announced to  
Deaton.

" I think he already suffered that particular  
problem once tonight. " Deaton reminded her  
gently.

" I don't care. What on earth was he thinking  
hiding something like this from me? " She ranted.  
" I'm his mother. I have the right to know these  
things. When I spent thirty six hours in a  
hospital squeezing him out I earned that right.  
I was given a nifty little card and everything.  
Hell, it says in big, black letters, child  
must tell mother everything. Want me to show  
it to you? "

" No. I believe you. " Deaton laughed.

" And Stiles. Somehow, I just know he is up to  
his neck in this mess. From A to Z. " She wagged  
her finger. " If either Scott, or Stiles, is in  
trouble, it doesn't matter what it is, the other  
is involved. I swear to all that's holy, it doesn't  
matter if you catch just one at the scene of the  
crime. The other's nearby. "

" You know, they've been best friends since they  
were newborns. " She shifted on her chair by the  
exam table, wiping the sweat on Scott's brow.  
" I knew Stiles mom from the hospital, and I  
offered to help her with Stiles when he was first  
born. But Scott and Stiles took to each other so  
quickly, it became a regular thing. Play dates,  
babysitting. It got to the point I couldn't get  
rid of Stiles. "

" I know what you mean. " Deaton handed her a  
bottle of water. " Stiles has a habit of dropping  
in. "

" Don't I know it. " Melissa groaned. " Stiles is  
always climbing in Scott's window at all times of  
day and night. Unannounced. "

She sombered thinking of the death of Stiles mom.  
It had wrecked Stiles. Scott had found Stiles in  
the corner of his room a number of times. Sometimes  
in the midst of a panic attack.

There were a lot of days were Stiles had stayed  
at the McCalls after that. The boy simply needing  
the comfort of his friend and surrogate brother.

She gave Stiles a hard time about it, but she  
didn't mean it. The teenager was like her own  
son. She helped raise him. Just like Stiles  
parents helped raise Scott.

" What about his change in status? " She asked.

" It was unexpected. " Deaton frowned. " He should  
have remained a Beta. Something tipped the scales  
of his power to an Alpha. It is a good thing in  
one respect, however, since his Alpha can no longer  
control him. "

" Like a true pack? " She questioned.

" Exactly. " Deaton eyed the sleeping form Scott.  
" The magical bond I used on Scott and his human  
pack was for a type of subpack. On off shot of  
the main bond. A branch off. What has happened is  
they've created their own main pack. An offical  
pack, with Scott as their Alpha. "

" And that's a good thing? "

" Yes. " Deaton assured. " He has his own offical  
pack, one far bigger than his old Alpha's. So he  
is, in theory, more powerful. He can't be controled  
by the Alpha. Plus, he can add more humans to his  
pack at anytime. "

" And his... mate? " Melissa glared at her son.

" Allison. Another Alpha. " Deaton took a step  
back. " I suppose you could call her his wife. "

" Is she pregnant? " She turned her glare on  
the vet. " Have they had sex? "

" I honestly don't know. Or want to. "

" What do you charge for a werewolf neutering? "  
She questioned seriously.

" I don't perform those. " He paled. " Ever. "

" Shame. It would make things so much more  
simple. " She sighed. " I guess I have a daughter  
in law. Damn. But I swear if he makes me a  
grandmother before he graduates college, I'll  
castrate him myself. "

" Of course. " Deaton continued to back away.  
" I'm sure he'll take it under advisement. "

Melissa went quiet thinking about what Deaton  
told her about Allison and the Argent's. The  
whole situation made her want to smack her  
son upside the head.

What the hell was he thinking dating the  
daughter of a werewolf hunting family? Muchless  
taking her as his mate? God, was he out of his  
head?

And the stuff Stiles told her made her toes  
curl in horror. Her son was going to be grounded  
for the next thirty years. Make that forty years.

She sighed heavily with sadness. Her hand moved  
to her son's bandaged hand, and she rubbed it.  
The boy was far too sweet for his own good.  
Always wanting to protect her, and his loved  
ones.

' You should have trusted me, Scott. '

-  
To Be Continued 


End file.
